1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and more particularly pertains to a word and message completion game utilizing a game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of word games which, for the most part, utilize entire words or words which are built by chance, such as by throwing dice or the like. As can be appreciated, there is a continuing need for new and interesting games which employ word and message completion processes, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.